Vestido
by ikuchu
Summary: Por que aunque parezca la persona más sofisticada del mundo, Alice también tiene sus dudas.


_Un One-Shot de Alice, es cortito, lo hice para un concurso de fanfics de twilight, pero me temo que en ese concurso solo ganaban quien conocían a las chicas que hicieron el concurso (cosa que me indignó). Por lo demás, me gusta como me quedo :3_

**NI Alice ni ninguno de los demás personajes me pertenecen, TODOS son de SMeyer**

_Y recordad, los tomates que no sean pasados :3!_

* * *

Blanco, amarillo, violeta, azul, rosado, naranja, rojo, azul cielo, verde y negro, esos eran los colores que impregnaban la habitación de Alice debido a la gran variedad de vestidos que había colocados uno a uno encima de la cama. Algunos con mangas, otros sin, largos y cortos, de satén y de seda, de formas geométricas y caídos; había tantos vestidos que se podía abrir una tienda con ellos. Y delante de ellos, con un posado entre meditativo y serio, Alice miraba todos sus vestidos, uno a uno, intentando elegir el mejor para la ocasión, aunque, dios sabía por qué, no lograba hallar el que más le gustará para ponerse. Era la fiesta de final de curso, una fiesta muy importante, así que tenía que llevar un vestido lindo, que se ciñera a la situación.

Miles de veces había aparecido Rose, con su largo y elegante vestido rojo, preguntando si ya había elegido el vestido; pero cada vez que entraba, un bufido de desesperación se le escapaba inocentemente por la boca al ver que su hermana seguía igual que la última vez. Era impresionante, llevaba más de ocho horas mirando que vestido se pondría, más de ocho.

Alice, harta de tener que buscar un vestido para ponerse, decidió dejarlo estar; no podía perder más tiempo, Bella estaba a punto de llegar, faltaban menos de tres horas para que llegará y ella seguía allí buscando un dichoso vestido que ponerse. Al bajar por las escaleras, Alice oyó un suspiro muy parecido a un alegre "por fin" el cual había salido por la boca de su hermana. Cuando entró en el comedor, con la misma ropa con la cual había salido nueve horas antes, todos la miraron con estupefacción, _Alice nunca utiliza la ropa dos veces_ se repetían todos mentalmente. Y con un bufido Alice se sentó en el gran sofá, entre Jasper y Emmett, con las piernas cruzados y los brazos por debajo de sus pechos.

- ¿Piensas ir así? - le preguntó Emmett riéndose por debajo de la nariz e intentando buscar la mirada de su hermana que se había centrado en el mueble donde estaba colocada la televisión.  
- No pienso ir, que es una cosa diferente, _hermanito_ - repuso Alice con un apagado retintín en la última palabra.

-¿Pasa algo cielo? - Pregunto Esme con cara de preocupación mientras se ponía de rodillas para mirar a Alice, la cual estaba haciendo pucheritos debido a su incredulidad.

- No encuentro ningún vestido - dijo Alice mirando a su madre que al había cogido por la barbilla.

-Pues no será por que no tengas - se mofó Emmett que rápidamente recibió una colleja de Rose y las miradas de Jasper y Esme, una cargada con rencor y la otra con desaprobación.

- ¿Y que le diremos a los profesores Alice? -Preguntó Rose sentándose en el brazo del sofá, el cual acababa de ser desocupado por el brazo de su amor.

- No sé... - murmuró Alice- Decidles que... - empezó a morderse las uñas en señal de nerviosismo - ¡Ay dios, no sé! ¡Decidles que Bella esta embarazada y que me he quedado cuidándola! - escupió Alice mirando, esta vez, las fotografías de los estantes.

-Casi cuela cielo - empezó Jasper reprimiendo, al igual que los demás, una risa histérica - Pero Bella, más que embarazada, esta medio muerta. Dudo que pueda sentir la circulación con tantos vendajes.

Alice volvió a meditar, esta vez poniéndose en pie, y en menos que canta un grillo, salió corriendo a la habitación con los ojos iluminados al haber encontrado el vestido ideal.

Negro, dejando ver su estomago en algunos trocitos, y corto, ¡Como no se le había pasado por la cabeza antes!

Al llegar Bella, ayudada por Edward, pues no podía ir sola si apreciaba la pierna que seguía viva, Alice bajo como un torbellino, agradeciéndole que gracias a su embarazo lo había encontrado, e innumerables cosas de las cuales Bella no entendió nada; después de agradecerle a Bella desapareció en el comedor.

- ¿Qué dijo? - preguntó Bella confusa

- No lo quieras saber.


End file.
